Trays are often used as storage means for media discs, such as compact discs (CDs), digital versatile discs (DVDs) and similarly shaped disc-like information storage media. As used herein, the term “media disc” refers to a compact disc (CD), digital versatile disc (DVD), or other disc-shaped media item that is used to store analog or digital information. A useful configuration for packaging multiple media discs is a stacked array of trays. In a stacked array, the hinge edges of the trays are aligned with each other in the stack and a flexible hinge member is affixed to the hinge edges to hinge the trays to each other. Frequently, the stack of trays is mounted onto an interior panel of a jacket with the underside of the bottom tray affixed to the panel, while the jacket is folded around the stack of trays to close the package. When the trays are pivoted from the single stack configuration about the flexible hinge member to form a second stack, as the second stack becomes taller than the first stack, so long as the attachment of the bottom tray to the panel remains intact, stresses are created on the flexible hinge member which cause it to separate from the hinge edges of the trays. At the same time, stresses are placed upon the means, such as adhesives, attaching the underside of the bottom tray to the panel, causing the jacket to pull away from the bottom tray. Whether the resulting damage is to the flexible hinge member or to the cover, both of which are undesirable, the integrity of the overall package is destroyed with possible damage to the media discs stored within the stacked trays.
Packages which include a hinged stack of disc-holding trays are disclosed in International Publication No. WO 03/050812, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. It would be advantageous to design a package which is not susceptible to the type of damage discussed hereinabove, will prevent damage to and pilferage of the media discs, and into/from which the media discs can readily be inserted and removed.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an economical, simple and effective package for storing a hinged, stacked array of trays for holding media discs which will not be damaged by pivoting of the trays from a single stack to form a second stack.